Chinese kites of the older times made sounds. Many people are interested in kites that make sound. The reason why it is not commonly used are the construction technique and the restrications, of the shape and size of the kite and the strength of the wind. In order to satisfy this need, a device which is tied to the string of a kite is designed to produce sound no matter what the shape, size of the kite are and how strong the wind would be. That gives more liveliness and variation of flying kite activities.